Their Secret Paradise
by ImmortalLover1390
Summary: Vampire Kisses One-Shot. Future chapters may come if I get enough requests and reviews, but then so would the rating for lemons. Raven finds a way to thank Alexander for being so amazing and selfless.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just had a dream of this moment and had to write it down. It can be longer, but I want to know if people are liking it enough for me to continue it. So be sure to Read and Review. Positive and Negative comments are accepted and apreciated. XD**

I can't wait until my eighteenth birthday when I could finally move in with my vampire mate. My parents were absolutely furious at our decision to have a covenant ceremony. When Alexander and I came to my house to tell them about everything, they were very open-minded and accepting of vampires and Alexander being one. What they were pissed off about was that I practically had a wedding before I could attend and graduate from college. They were also not very forgiving about me not being able to go to school, especially because neither of them had the time or money to have me home schooled. Luckily, Alexander solved that problem. But one argument he couldn't win was my living arrangements. To remedy our recklessness, I had to live at home until I was eighteen and finish up my senior year with Jameson home schooling me at the mansion.

Alexander got me a beautiful black polished coffin. He carved an image of a raven on a perch and a bat flying above with the moon and night clouds in the background. Then he hand painted the markings. Inside, the coffin is lined with purple silk and black lace. My pillow was the same. But my sheets and blanket are Egyptian cotton with pictures of Jack and Sally embracing from the Nightmare before Christmas. Sometimes Nightmare will sleep inside the coffin with me. My parents cleared out half of the basement for me so the sunlight wouldn't reach. They used my room for storage for the stuff that used to be down here.

Today I woke up with an epiphany! All day I had dreamed about Alexander and all the wonderful things he had done for me. My knight of the night has never failed to surprise me and show me how wonderful life really is in this dull town I've lived in my whole life. I dreamt of his eyes and all they showed. His deep pools of chocolate held so much mystery, intelligence, and loneliness. I dreamt of our adventures and turmoil's. Jagger started a vendetta against him and only called a truce when Alexander took care of his little brother. Luna pursued him endlessly, until he made me his eternal bride. Claude, his own cousin, attacked and harassed him until he helped him and his half-blooded friends make their dreams come true.

Always, my Gothic guy proved how different he was to other vampires; an outsider for his kindness and gentle nature. I dreamt of how I could show him how special he was to me. I dreamt of a long-lost memory from a time I would explore the forest area. There was a place I was sure Alexander had never been. A place I came across by accident when I made it my mission to runaway from Dullsville to where no one could find me. A place I never spoke of because I wanted to keep it secret. I didn't want anyone to follow me there and discover it, so I never went back. But I never forgot where it was. It's one of the few beautiful places around here that's untouched by humanity. Tonight, I'm going to take my love on a date… to paradise. It was still daylight, but I couldn't lay still with all the excitement flowing through me. I needed to get ready. Slowly, I opened my coffin. I looked around my basement room to see what I would need.

I went to my dresser, and pulled out what I'd need to wear, then remembered that Alexander will need something too. So, I called Jameson and told him my plan and asked if he could have something ready for Alexander to wear, but to keep everything a secret. "Of course, Miss Raven, I know just the thing. I'll even prepare a basket of food and drinks for you both. It relieves me to know Alexander has someone to think of him as you have. I'll have everything ready for you in front of the door so he won't suspect."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you, and thank you, Jameson. You are the best! I don't know what we'd do without you. Okay, so I'll be there after sundown." Now I was ecstatic. This night was definitely going to be special. I grabbed my duffel back and put everything inside that I needed to bring. Once I double-checked, I thought of one last-minute thing and needed to make another phone call. "Hello, Becky?"

"Hey Raven! What's up? You will not believe what happened at school today… So 'The Prada bee's" were walking out of the cafeteria when someone pointed out Stacy had sat some sloppy Joe. Oh, Raven, you should have seen the look on her face as she ran to the girls bathroom, it was so worthy of your witty comments. She deserved it after all those times she made fun of us before." I was laughing at that thought and truly did wish I could see that. Somebody should have filmed that. But I wouldn't mind missing all the memorable payback moments, for a single memory of Alexander's happy moments. "So tell me what you're up to so early, Mrs. Sterling." I blushed but told her what I needed her to pick up for me at the store. "Awww, you are such a good girlfriend! I should do something for Matt too. Okay then, I'll go get it and have it at your place before nightfall. I think that'll be in about three more hours. See you then, Hun!" I have great people in my life, and so does Alexander.

Now, all that's left for me to do is shower and get dressed. I crept upstairs and slowly opened the basement door to make sure it was dark enough. Mom had bought heavier curtains to block out the light for when I needed to come up during the day for anything. Since it's the weekend, Dad decided to take mom out somewhere special, so they were going to be at a fancy hotel and back home Monday morning. They left yesterday before I woke up. Billy is staying over Henry's house so it was just me. I took my shower, brushed my fangs, and blow-dried my hair. I kept staring at the thin curtains mom put over the bathroom mirror so I wouldn't freak-out over my lack of reflection. But sometimes, I'd take a peek and stare at the empty spot where I am suppose to show. I'd then get this creepy feeling making the hairs on my neck stand and my body would shiver. Quickly I closed the curtain and after a while, started giggling. I'm just creepy that way, but I just love that eerie feeling! I went back down stairs to get dressed and apply my make up by memory. That was also really fun. My skin was so sensitive. I could feel when there's more eye shadow on one side, and if there's a stray mark anywhere from the eyeliner. I could tell from the weight how thick my mascara was, and if my black lipstick is applied evenly. Being a vampire is awesome! By the time I am done getting ready and grabbed my bag and phone for tonight, Becky was already knocking on the door. I opened it and stood behind the door so she could come in.

"I got everything you asked for and a little extra surprise from Matt." Becky was blushing so I was curious what it could be. I started to open the bag when she stopped me. "No! wait, don't open it yet! Wait until you're with Alexander. Otherwise you won't take it out. Trust me, it's much better to do it then." That only made me more curious.

"Okay… then I won't open it. Thanks again Becks." I thanked her.

"No problem, what are best friends for? So where are you guys going tonight?" she asked.

I didn't want Becky to feel bad about not knowing what I knew about the place. But I know if I told her, she'd tell Matt, he could tell someone else, and it would never be my secret paradise again. So I just kept it vague but honest. "I'm going to surprise him with a picnic in the forest." I answered her.

"Aw that's so romantic. Urgh! Now I'm definitely going to plan something for Matt… what do you think? How about I rip-off your picnic idea, but on the soccer field at night?" Becky was so adorable. I couldn't help but help her out.

"Or… you could do it on the school rooftop with a view of the soccer field. That way nobody would interrupt you if they happened to pass by or see you." I suggested.

"Wow, that's perfect! Thanks Rae, I'm totally going to plan that for tomorrow. We're going to the movies tonight, but we didn't make any plans for tomorrow. Ok! I'm going to surprise him. Do you want me to drive you to the mansion?"

"Thanks Becky." As soon as Becky dropped me off in front of the mansion gates on Benson Hill, I jumped out of the car and blew her a kiss before running up the driveway to the front door. There outside were the things Jameson said he'd leave. I put them into my duffel bag and knocked on the door. I am surprised to be greeted by Alexander at the door. "Alexander!"

My drop dead gorgeous mate wrapped me in his arms, and kissed my lips. "You look beautiful, as always, my love." He whispered into my ear. I shivered and felt my cheeks heat. "How was your sleep?" he asked me as he opened the door for me to step in.

I stayed outside, but answered. "It was great. I dreamt of us and in my dream I thought of a way to thank you for being so amazing." I told him.

"Oh?" Alexander's face was genuinely surprised. He is so modest that he doesn't even think that everything he's done for others could be so amazing. My heart swelled with my love for him.

"I love you, Alexander. I love you so much it hurts not knowing how to express it so you could know. So tonight… I'm taking you out on a date. It's a complete and total surprise so I'm going to need you to come with me now. We have to walk there." Alexander smiled and his cheeks turned a shade of pink. I was so overcome with anticipation for his reaction to my surprise. He closed the door and noticed my duffel bag. "That's part of the surprise, no peeking." I told him. I picked up the bag with ease and we started walking.

"Here, let me carry that for you," he offered. I smiled but shook my head.

"Nope! You're always being such a gentleman. But tonight is about you, so just relax. Besides, since you've made me a vampire, I'm stronger now so it's not a bother." We held hands as we walked along the treeline of the forest, I didn't want to walk inside yet until we were at the part where no cars drove by, and I just had to walk straight until I reached that huge boulder, then turn left downhill.

"So, then… since I'm not allowed to know the surprise, tell me about your dream." I told him about our adventures and pointed out his endless selflessness. Then I told him about how I felt on our most memorable dates together and the ceremony. Then I started to tell him about when I ran away.

"I was starting junior high and everybody was starting their little cliques. I was left out of course, not like I wanted to be apart of any of them, but still… being the outsider, or loner made me the subject of rumors and a lot of bullying. I never told my parents, until one day, I got suspend for fighting at school. They wanted my parents to come in and talk with my teachers. They all agreed that if I could try to not draw attention to myself, it would stop the bullying and teasing, and then I wouldn't end up fighting and getting into trouble. So my mom made me turn in all my black and Goth clothes. I was so mad. And the one day that I wore something 'normal' to them, I got my period for the first time." I was blushing and Alexander was too, which made me blush even more. "Anyways, I stayed home that week because due to my mortification. When I went back, I found out that Trevor started up a rumor that I was using my 'condition' to attract my 'bloodsucking lover'" Cue the blushing for us both. It was really getting awkward, now. "So that started the harassing again, and this time I was fighting the boys who were making lewd comments and suggestions.

"It was horrible, but my parents wouldn't let me stay home anymore or transfer to a different school. My mom had hidden all of my normal Goth cloths, so I ran away. I didn't know where to go. Rumors travel fast in this town and Becky's parents wouldn't let me hang out with her. Kids started throwing unopened condoms outside the cemetery. So I packed up some things for what I thought I'd need for survival (Twizzlers, soda pop, water, iPod, book, some not so humiliating clothes, and my diary). I wanted to go where no one would find me and I could just be alone, so I walked out here and discovered this place…" we had just reached the part of our little journey where there was a really huge boulder with a tree leaning into it. There was an opening at the bottom, but it's been so long since I was last here. The spot where the opening is supposed to be is covered up with vines and debris. "We have to go through here." I pointed to the spot and Alexander helped me clear the spot. "Leave the vines there, it looks nice and private."

"I wish I could have known you then," Alexander said after a while. "You wouldn't have been alone. I'd have been here and you'd always be able to come to me. I'd have protected you and defended you in the night, so you'd never be bothered in the day." Again I am reminded of what an amazing person Alexander is. I wish I could have known him then too. But now we have forever to be together. Once I saw what was beyond the opening, I beamed with excitement. I crawled through and told Alexander to push the bag through.

"That would have been awesome, I know for sure." Once I got the bag through and Alexander started to come through, I informed him, "But then I may have never been able to show you this…" Alexander stepped through and the look on his face was going to be forever engraved in my memory. What he was looking at was a beautiful waterhole surrounded by long and soft dark green grass. There was a rock wall from the mountain that produced a beautiful waterfall. With the moon shining down, like a spotlight, you were able to see clearly into the blue water and make out the rocks below, the shallow water parts, and the deeper parts. There were some fireflies out tonight and the stars were twinkling above us. The night was perfect. Somebody in heaven knew Alexander needed this and helped make it perfect. I'd bet granny Sterling has some influence up there too. Alexander is stunned speechless. His mouth is relaxed and slightly agape, and his eyes were wide and misting as he took in his surroundings. "Welcome to Paradise, Alexander."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter, thank you for your support. Don't forget to Review!**

**Chapter 2**

Alexander was still stunned and speechless so I left him to his wonderment while I set up our little picnic that Jameson prepared. I walked over to a spot under a weeping willow tree and opened the duffel bag. I took out the blood red picnic blanket and spread it out neatly on the ground. Then I pulled out the picnic basket and looked inside. Smiling, I set out the pewter goblets, dishes with the silver platter cover, and utensils. There was a bottle of cider and some napkins as well. We didn't need any blood drinks because we had each other, but sometimes we still enjoyed the smoothies Jameson prepared. Knowing what I had planned, he made sure not to include any. Once I had everything set up I looked over to where Alexander was still admiring his new surroundings. I couldn't help but smile, I've never seen him so shocked as this it made me feel so much happier that I kept it a secret long enough to show him. I went back to the bag and pulled out the red scented candles and candleholders. I made sure to grab the wide skull ones so it wouldn't accidently fall over. After I lit the candles I decided now was a good time to get started.

"Alexander! Come on, let's eat," I called out to him. He was a bit startled but turned to me and gave me slow smile as he walked over. "What do you think? Do you like it?" I asked him. he answered me by lifting me by my waist and spinning me around. I squealed and giggled. When he brought me down, I slid against his chest and he kissed me when my lips leveled with his. It was a beautiful chaste kiss.

"I love it, I love you! This… this is amazing Raven! it's no wonder why you kept it a secret. Thank you for sharing it with me. I've never been to a place this beautiful, not even in Romania. Though there is a place there I know of that's similar. But it doesn't compare to this. We have to come here more often," he decided. I agreed. And I was so happy that he loves it this much.

"Definitely! It'll be our secret paradise. But that's not the whole surprise, there's more." Alexander frowned in disbelief, like nothing could beat this. "Come on before the food gets cold. Jameson prepared it for us." I grabbed his hand and he followed me to the picnic spot. The weeping willow trees were so long and thick, that it completely curtains what's behind them. I pushed the leaves aside and gestured for him to go in, and then I followed him.

"Wow! This beats all of my picnic dates. This is amazing. I am getting hungry now that I think about it… no wonder why Jameson didn't have breakfast out. He made me think I was fending for myself tonight when he went out with Ruby."

Hey!" I exclaimed offended, "all those dates made up the best moments of my life, don't downsize them!" Alexander chuckled and blushed. "But this is still not everything. My darling, we have a long night ahead of us." I said coyly. Alexander and I ate our meal of steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, and his amazing pea soup. We drank our cider and continued our talks. "So tell me about this other place you know of in Romania."

"There is a hot spring in the mountains that only the locals would go to. Tourists have never stepped foot there. Mainly the place would be visited by gypsies, vampires, and werewolves that live in Romania. It's a neutral spot that we share. Humans never really go because the climate makes it to difficult to venture. It has many different pools, some go inside of caves through tunnels. It's beautiful. When we are finally able to live together, I want to take you. You would love it. But I like this place better. It's private." I crawled over to Alexander on my hands and knees and pulled him in for a kiss. Without hesitation, he pulled me into his lap and deepened the kiss. I raked my fingers through his hair and tugged lightly, bringing a groan from him. I blushed and pulled out of the kiss. I started to kiss his cheek and along his jaw to below his earlobe and down the column of his neck. He tilted his head to the side to give me access and I nibbled the tender spot were his vein pulsed. Alexander rubbed one hand up my back, and inside the top of my dress. The other was rested on my thigh. I started feeling anxious but finally, I pulled away and stood up.

"So… can you swim?" I asked him. he was blushing and started to rake his gaze over me and I knew he was imagining how I'd look in a bathing suit. When he noticed that I caught him staring, I smiled and his blush deepened. Even though we were kind of married, we never hit the honeymoon stage. Telling my parents about us had us hoping they'd understand when we wanted to go on a trip for… that part. But they put a dead stop to those plans until I was old enough. Alexander is eighteen now and already told me he wasn't a virgin. I'm still seventeen, and my hormones are raging, especially around him. I'm always nervous, anxious, and sensitive when I'm with him or thinking of him. Alexander senses it, but wants to respect my parents' decision to wait. "You can swim right?" I asked again.

"Yeah, but what are we going to wear?" I went over to my bag and pulled out his new swimming trunks that Jameson bought him today. Then I grabbed the towels and set them on the blanket. "So… Jameson knew what you had planned today huh?" I gave him a sly smile in response. Alexander got up and took the trunks I handed him and went behind the tree. Then I couldn't stop the butterflies in my stomach from fluttering at the sound of him getting undressed and changed, so I started cleaning up the picnic and putting it into the basket, and then putting the basket into the bag. When I was done I started to get undressed. I was wearing my black and silver skull bikini under my corset dress. As soon as the dress fell to pool at my feet, Alexander came from behind the tree and stopped short. This was the first time he'd seen me in so little clothing.

My bikini top was a half-cup push up tied together around my neck and back. It was black with two little skulls on the nipple parts. My bottoms were tiny and tied together at the sides with little silver skulls all over. I also had my bellybutton piercing with the thin silver chain that wrapped around my back and were connected to the silver balls. I looked at Alexander appreciatively as well. I've seen him in just his boxers before, but was still amazed at how perfectly his marble skin was crafted to perfection. He was lean and smooth. But when he moved, you could see the muscles shifting, moving, and flexing. I watched the thin trail of hair on his abdomen and disappeared into his black trunks. I felt my stomach clench when he held out his hand to me. I walked over to him with my nerves running wild. When I reached him, I gave him my mischievous smile and ran to the water and jumped. The water was so cool but not cold. It was perfect and clear. When I landed in the water, I swam downward instead of coming up and held myself down by a rocky edge. I looked up to watch for Alexander coming in. When I didn't see him, I started to wonder what was keeping him until I felt some thing grab me. I turned around and saw Alexander behind me. I smiled and he pulled me in for a kiss. It was so wonderful with little bubbles making their way from our lips.

I clung to Alexander and he pushed off the rock wall we were holding on to. It felt like we were flying as we swam around the cool clear water. When we came up for air, I paddled over to a spot in the middle of the water where a rock was and sat on top. My long black hair clung to me and the night air warmed me. Alexander swam under my feet and ended up pulling me back in. like that we played for a while until the tie on my top came loose.


End file.
